our song
by ghosthuner osteen
Summary: Allen has been in a rock for 35 years and has watched as his new family grew up. he so learns that he is different from other people, being he's not exactly human. he's a contradiction between two side of a war. the Noah, and the Black Order, both want him one their side, to destroy the other but allen knows he has to save both. no matter the cost. 14th x allen, yullen, roadxallen


Chapter one

Nea Walker stood over the small child almost dead on the street ground. He himself was already half dead after fitting with the Millennium Earl. He needed to transfer his Noah memories before they were completely destroyed. The small child looked to be unconscious and with nothing to lose he implanted his memories in to the child's head. Now he would need to contain the child for a while at least ten years maybe even less. Nea formed a ball of dark matter and ordered it to imprison the boy until the Earl stopped looking for the 14th Noah.

Not having realized it, the child held innocence in his arm. Nea gave the 14th's license to two beings. The child he would be taking and a small golden golem. He would in trust this now imprisoned child with his descendants' with the hope that they would agree. Nea cut his hand and dropped the blood into the boy's mouth. The child's black hair turned reddish brown and his drooping blue eyes turned red with a silver ring around the pupil. He looked just like Nea and with that the child was officially his son.

Nea knew that if he didn't hurry then the Millennium Earl would track him down, so he rushed to his family home and explained the situation to his mother and father while his baby brother was napping. Nea was only twenty, but he and his parents knew that they would never see their child alive again and as his last request, they took the infant sized, black, unknown object.

Nea left his family and hurried to the last battle he would ever have with the younger teen named Marian Cross who would become an exorcist in his years to come. This battle, he knew, would surly lose. He paid heed to the consequences as he readily faced certain death.

…35 years later…

Manna Walker a famous and wealthy clown had inherited the black rock from his parents which was originally given to them by his older brother, Nea Walker. He didn't know his brother for he died when Manna was only five years old. Now, here he was, sitting alone on Christmas morning staring out the window of his small two roomed house. His only thoughts were about how lonely he felt. Suddenly, his instincts told him something was about to happen. He stood from his couch and wandered through the house until he stood in front of the vacant room. The only contents o this room was a bed, night stand, dresser, and the black rock. He stared at the back rock for a moment until he noticed that it was shaking slightly. He walked closer to where it sat on the bed, when it started to crack, and break. He panicked slightly as soon as it split in half. He took a closer look only to see it shatter and show a child who looked like his brother when he was younger. Manna had seen many pictures of his older brother, and this child was a splitting image. He seemed to be about seven years old but Manna knew that if he was not in that rock encasement then the child would be older than him. The child seemed disorientated and slightly sick. The boy looked up at Manna and immediately took a fighting stance. The small child seemed to be fit and had small muscles. Manna smiled gently at the boy and offered a hand; the boy looked at the man in front of him wearily, but none the less took the offered limb.

"Hello child, I'm Manna Walker, what might your name be?"

"People used to call me Red. Now, I am the created son of the deceased, Nea Walker." The child answered formally.

"What do you mean 'created'?"

"I was an orphan near death until Nea's blood revived me and changed me. He named my Allen Walker, you are my uncle. I have watched you grow up as well as the rest of your family."

"That's a little creepy." Manna stated

"No, what creepy is being the same age for over thirty five years."

"Well I guess I have to take care of my new nephew. So, how do you like the circus." A mischievous grin crossed the child's face as soon as the words left manna's mouth.

Allen used to work as a clown back before he was imprisoned by his 'father'. He had a feeling that he would get along with his uncle and that he would be very happy.

At least that's what he hoped. May god grant him the family he had wished for, for so long.


End file.
